


Aurorae

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Master/Servant, Memories, Mythology References, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “What was it like, to be a King?”
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 34





	Aurorae

"What was it like, to be a King?"

Rin asked, reaching out and took Saber's hand in hers; cautious yet soothing. Saber watched as Rin sat down on the divan in the drawing room, with the former King then sitting next to her. They both wanted an answer to such a question.

"If I may ask, Rin, what brought this up?"

Rin took a meaningful pause before she spoke again. "I never got to ask you, with the Grail War and all that, but I would like to know. If it's painful, you don't have to answer."

Saber shook her head. "No, it's fine, I can answer."

A hush fell over the room, the both of them before Saber finally replied.

"Rin, for what I can remember, it was both a blessing and a curse." Saber said. "I don't remember every detail, but the feelings reside in my heart, in my very core, that I know are real. Maybe someday I can tell you more."

Her blue eyes lowered at the sight of Rin's fingers on the left palm of her hand. The magus's touch felt gentle and nice.

"A blessing and a curse, that I can understand," Rin replied, slowly leaning over, tilting her head, resting herself on Saber's shoulder.

Saber nodded, and she drew herself closer, her fingers threading into Rin's.

"It is, I had to become a figure, someone who my people could count on, and I had to forgo any semblance of humanity I had left. When everything fell apart, I only had myself to blame, to take the fall."

Rin bit her lip, looking down at her hands and Sabers' threaded together, a pang of guilt bubbling in her chest. "Jeez, I had an idea about that, but still, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's alright, Rin. Looking back now, I know how there is some comfort to becoming a Servant." Saber said, looking towards the magus, and smiling faintly.

"I got to meet you,"

Rin smiled back, her face turning punk, and leaned in, pressing a soft, loving kiss on Saber's lips, who soon returned the gesture in kind.

Moments such as these was what being a King and then a Servant all in one, so worth it. The dawn of a new life for them was beyond the horizon.


End file.
